dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kingemocut
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Farebury Region page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Adan Aileron (talk) 07:05, July 10, 2013 (UTC) about the template for the Dai episodes and manga chapters Well, I got those templates from the Fairy Tail wiki just to let you know. I will fix those errors that you mentioned. DranzerX13 (talk) 02:58, September 19, 2013 (UTC) New admins When the vote goes up, they should have the opportunity of being able to vote for at least two people; there are at least two inactive admins. The one who logged in during February...I'm not sure if they're inactive. Besides, if they were to vote for three everyone would get a vote. Daisy-ReeRules (Talk!) (Blogs!) 08:38, September 22, 2013 (UTC) as you are a candidate for the admin vote, would you please read the updated information, that can be found here Breaking Benjamin?well, enjoy the silence. (my website) 12:06, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I read it. That still doesn't answer my question, however. Daisy-ReeRules (Talk!) (Blogs!) 14:39, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Who did u vote for? I voted for u cos you're probably gonna do the best as an admin XD Daisy-ReeRules (Talk!) (Blogs!) 07:33, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Admin Voting Well, I voted for Ellis99 but you also seemed like a good choice too. Thanks for linking me the voting thingy. - Imperial Wyrm, October 24, 2013 Congratulations Well done on winning the vote. I thought you'd win; to be honest I didn't think I would. --'Daisy-ReeRules' (Talk!) (Blogs!) 10:35, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Another DQ9 category I was browsing pages, and I came across the page Final Boss. It was in the category 'final bosses' and also 'Dragon Quest 9'. There's a category already called Dragon Quest IX, so why do we need this category? Also, Final Boss was the only page in that category. My iPad is playing up and it won't let me remove the page from it.Daisy-ReeRules (Talk!) (Blogs!) 07:54, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Monstary template I edited it to make it more grammatically correct; just a capital letter and a full stop. --'Daisy-ReeRules' (Talk!) (Blogs!) 14:51, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Pics I haven't been able to upload Evil Sir Leopold- Someone beat me to it, so it doesn't matter. Corvus profile- Well it wasn't the best pic, I can use an existing one rather than a customised one. It was pretty lame. Daisy-ReeRules (Talk!) (Blogs!) 18:20, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Homepage I think the homepage slideshow should get updated. DQX is coming out soon, and DQM:J is pretty old now. We need some fresh stuff. Pagoda or Pantheon locked it though because people vandalised it, so I can't do it. Daisy-ReeRules (Talk!) (Blogs!) 18:44, November 4, 2013 (UTC) 'Reform', as I'm calling it Should we have, like, a schedule or something for the reform? That way, we can all organise one section until we can't do any more. It'd make the reform a lot easier because we're all doing the same thing, mostly. However, you would obviously be able to edit random pages still (duh) because the info still needs to be right. Or more understandable. ' Daisy-ReeRules' (Talk!) (Blogs!) 17:30, November 12, 2013 (UTC) I did add one page from the other DQ wikia But yeah, I did a copy/paste of my article for Captain N: The Game Master at least focusing on the DQ relevant things and if you need to modify it or there's anything I need to do for it to be better for this wikia, let me know. Antiyonder (talk) 21:16, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Uploading pics of our heroes? Are we allowed to upload pics of our heroes of DQ? I've already see one, but I'm not sure. Cos I really want to put a pic of my new hero on my profile, but idk if we can. Don't wanna upload anything we can't. ' Daisy-ReeRules' (Talk!) (Blogs!) 15:48, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Social buttons or whatever I would've left a comment on the post about them, but I couldn't. They're already on MCPE Wiki and look amazing. So yeah, it'd be a great idea to have them. ' Daisy-ReeRules' (Talk!) (Blogs!) 19:09, December 13, 2013 (UTC) !Notice! Hi, could you put a notice on the front page about Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection shutting down on May 21, 2014. Thanks From Ellis99 (talk) 16:11, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Erdrick or Roto? So the name towards The Hero's title was chosen as Erdrick, as well as some pages like Erdrick's Armor, as well as Erdrick's Sword, but then there's Roto's Cave and Roto's Token. Any preference? Antiyonder (talk) 00:29, April 6, 2014 (UTC) So in time, would you suggest having all Loto centered pages with that name? Antiyonder (talk) 05:03, April 6, 2014 (UTC) I was considering leaving a new message but as there was already a message about Erdrick, I'll leave it here. There's one page for Erdrick's Armor and one for Erdrick's Armour. I'll merge them into one article, as they're essentially the same thing, and could you delete the one I remove the info from? ' Daisy-ReeRules' (Talk!) (Blogs!) 08:37, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Boingburg Article Hey, Thanks helping with the Upgrade table in the Boingburg article. However I was wondering if I should leave that table on that page, or move the table to the''' Schleiman Tank page. I don't know which of those pages is a better place for the table. Well thanks in advance, EeveeRoxas P.S. The HP Boost for the Last HP↑ is 250, and the 2nd Ingredient is called Kafrizzle. EeveeRoxas (talk) 00:40, May 10, 2014 (UTC) "Stubby Pages" Well, I guess I'm ready to help with all stubby pages! Anyways, is there a way to find all these stub articles in one location? Cause on one of the past wikias I worked on, they had a whole page devoted to stubby articles. EeveeRoxas (talk) 01:19, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Well, I guess I will begin working on them in my free time. I originally joined this wikia after seeing how stubby it was, so I wanna help fix it. Hehehe, who know's maybe I'll create/fix the page I couldn't find that I was looking for when I first stumbled upon this wikia. Well I look forward to working with you on this wikia, EeveeRoxas EeveeRoxas (talk) 01:34, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Well the page exists apparently, it's just not very good. It's the page on Mirror Tower from DQVI. EeveeRoxas (talk) 01:58, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I'm going to work on the terribly stubby pages for the Dragon Quest Monsters series. I spent time surfing pages on this wikia last night, and a large number of the stub pages are enemies from that series. EeveeRoxas (talk) 23:00, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Ducktor Sid.. or Ducktor Cid? So I was recently messing around with Rocket Slime, and noticed that his name is refered to as Ducktor Cid in my game. I have no clue, since I used a redlink to create the page. Anyways should this be changed? Well thanks, EeveeRoxas. EeveeRoxas (talk) 00:42, May 16, 2014 (UTC) So then is it different in the EU versions? Just wondering. EeveeRoxas (talk) 23:42, May 16, 2014 (UTC) My Reply to "Two Things" Sooo anyways sorry for replying so late. Last weekend was extremely busy, and I've been sick the last few days. So anyways I might be able to get on the TS3 server sometime this week. However I never know when I'm gonna have time these days though. For example, I had a 71 problem assignment assigned today (Torture if you ask me). And as about the website.. I will discuss that another time. See ya, EeveeRoxas :D EeveeRoxas (talk) 03:59, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, Sorry for once again, (practically) replying 2 years later. Things have been kind of ify for me lately :/ I dunno if I will be avalible anytime soon, so I guess I will chat when I can. EeveeRoxas (talk) 00:23, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Well anyways, I'm gonna try to make some time this weekend. I can't promise though, since next week is finals. EeveeRoxas (talk) 23:46, June 2, 2014 (UTC) I'm re-purposing this message! So I recently noticed the talk about badges on this wiki. I was wondering if you would mind if I posted my opinions on the badge system? In some ways I agree with Fang³, but in other ways I don't. But I'm not gonna go posting my opinions without permission to. EeveeRoxas (talk) 16:52, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Okie then. To start I wouldn't say that badges are "evil". I just believe there are loop holes in some of those badges. I guess Fang seemed to have partially mentioned this, but there are HUGE bugs in a lot of those badges. When I was working towards the "Months work" badge, I found that editing your own page acts as an "edit to the wiki". You could literally sit there everyday and simply change a letter on your own page from lower to capital, and it would count as an edit. Towards the end, I have no clue how, but I logged in at the same time I always did, and the counter had reset, even though somehow it had gone up every other day. Another one of these bugs would be that when adding an article to a category, it seems to act as an edit to a page, thus allowing you to somehow have the counters for (Just example badges.) Navigator and Collaborator. Now in my opinion, yes, badges should be there. I usually sit around during the time I have off and watch this wiki's activity, since it interests me and such. I for one, notice the activity on this wiki is very low, and second, that almost all of it seems to go to DQIX edits. I believe that badges would (and do) help people stay motivated to edit pages. I just wish there were a way to increase activity on non-DQIX edits. EeveeRoxas (talk) 21:55, June 28, 2014 (UTC) The timer thing is very interesting. I punched the time I would be on (6 PM PST, GMT -7) into a GMT converter, and it calculated out to being 1 AM GMT. What that says is that I was on 1 hour AFTER the timer would have reset. I have no clue how the timer ended up reseting, because I was on an hour later than normal that day. And by the way, what is UTC? Because if I'm right, this site itself computes in UTC. Oh well, I am just saying what I have observed. I will continue to observe, as I enjoy seeing this site prospher. EeveeRoxas (talk) 22:55, June 28, 2014 (UTC)<--(See? UTC) Okay then. I just wanted to make sure that wasn't a kink in the system. I didn't need that badge anyways, it was more like a bonus. I'm rather here to help expand this wiki, the badges just show progress. I gotta go, so I'll talk more on this tomorrow. EeveeRoxas (talk) 23:23, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Reply I replied on my talk page, perhaps you didn't see it? Fang (Talk) 06:27, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Ability template Do you know if there's a template for abilities (Falcon Slash, Blockenspiel, etc.)? I had a look through the templates and couldn't find one, but it's possible that I missed it or it isn't in the correct categories. Daisy-ReeRules' '(Talk!) (Blogs!)' 05:44, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Main Page I was thinking if the main page could have a revamp? 'Ellis99' 'I'm feeling' ' ' 09:59, July 4, 2014 (UTC) ok sure, because was thinking it looks a bit, boring and disinteresting. 'Ellis99' 'I'm feeling' ' ' 18:53, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Thank you I will do my best especially on the Dragon quest Iv and V pages OurTale (talk) 01:21, July 11, 2014 (UTC)OurTaleOurTale (talk) 01:21, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hello! I am the founder of a Hyperdimension Neptunia wiki and would like to request an affiliation if possible. I hope to receive a favorable response. Thank you for your time. ~Purple Heart~ (talk) 00:14, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Admin Demotions I think its time to demote admins that haven't been on in ages. 'Ellis99' 'I'm feeling' ' ' 18:38, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Ok Sure. Hi King Could I have admin rights because I want to sort out pictures and pages, you know deleting double up of pics, change the name of pics etc. 'Ellis99' 'I'm feeling' ' ' 07:38, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Farewell Yeah, I wish I had the time to stay and help. I mean, I really enjoyed this place alot, but I barely have to even play video games these days. I wish I could've been an admin here, but oh well :P. I might come back in the summer, but I'm gonna try to get a new job, so I can't say that for certain. Well, Until next time, Akai Read Can you read my last message please. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 12:22, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Admin Rights Can you promote me to Admin because there are parts of the wiki I would like to improve where an admin can only access. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 16:43, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Promotion and Demotion Blog It's time to conclude it now. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 16:10, October 7, 2014 (UTC) When is there going to be a blog for new admins. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 11:54, October 8, 2014 (UTC) What do u mean by VA. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 08:30, October 9, 2014 (UTC) When are the Powers going to come in for us. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 20:14, October 11, 2014 (UTC) When are we Going to get admin rights. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 15:03, October 30, 2014 (UTC) Chat It needs to be added to the site. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 16:32, November 24, 2014 (UTC Oh, okay. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 09:11, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Chat MonoBook Can you install Chat on MonoBook because your link goes to a black page. I have also created a "Request for Adminship", it's called "Requests for User Rights". 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 12:42, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :Please read my message. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 10:25, December 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks :) 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 16:00, December 12, 2014 (UTC) User Rights I created a page for user rights a few weeks ago so, instead of having votes, we can go there to put in a request and be voted for, middle-ground or against the request too. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 21:24, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :Please read the message if not read. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 10:49, January 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, I understand. I created the User Rights section so instead of having polls for new admins, rollbacks etc. they can submit a request to become one and if they have so many votes they become that role. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 11:57, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Delete Template:Documentation/doc‎‎, Template:T. Can you delete these page since I don't know what I was thinking in creating them. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 10:45, January 13, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks, I've also inputted an admin request on the user rights page. Support me or not is your decision. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 12:11, January 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Can you also delete Layout Guide too, it's a duplicate. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 12:21, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 16:54, January 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::Can you also delete this too since it's incorrectly named, info from the page has been moved to the correct name that was a redirect. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 18:38, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::Also, can you delete this since I renamed it and it's now a redirect and is linked to no pages, 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 11:49, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Addition Can you add WW to this template. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 09:00, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Promote Can you promote me to admin since I did it though the new way but since users don't come here often I would like to ask you to promote me automatically. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 17:33, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Comment removal I just wanted to let you know that Ellis99 has decided to remove any comments or concerns on his admin request that he doesn't like (see here). All the wikis I've been on don't allow removal of messages unless it's obvious spam. I'm not an editor here, but I wanted to warn you about this user and his unprofessional and destructive attitude across many different wikis. At the wiki I'm an admin at, he has repeatedly lied and mislead others, not to mention evading his many blocks. And now I see that he's going to other wikis and asking my colleagues to support his nomination here, even though they've never edited here or know anything about this wiki. Just thought you'd might like to know. --Shockstorm (talk) 22:38, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :Here's the block log (he was blocked even longer by a bureaucrat after he tried begging others to be unblocked). These two things are good examples of destructive and pointless behavior that myself and others had to revert, especially since he didn't discuss those changes with anyone. The page moves he did on August 4 were especially harmful, as he moved a bunch of high-traffic pages to different names simply because he thought it looked nice to him. Some other examples include edit warring with admins when he didn't get his way (he tried to delete a template that was in use on multiple pages, for some reason). Then there's removal of perfectly good info (here, here, and here, for starters). :Oh, and despite what he says, he sees gaining user rights (admin/rollbacker/etc) as a sort of thing to collect (as shown by his bragging on his various profile pages on different wikis, although he might have removed some of that by now). Ultimately I can't find any reasons to trust him after what he's done, and his subsequent lying about what he did. --Shockstorm (talk) 19:31, January 23, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry... For removing content and asking you to promote me to admin. The reason why I wanted admin rights was not to cause harm to the wiki but to rename the unused images since the names I had in idea were better than the current ones. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 18:47, January 23, 2015 (UTC) :I am also sorry for asking other's to vote for me too. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 18:50, January 23, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm going to carry on adding categories to pages that don't have categories but this time, I'll keep the existing info on the pages. I was planning on adding info to the pages that don't have much info. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 19:18, January 23, 2015 (UTC) I don't think... That hint's and tips on boss pages should be on there since it will give players an easier chance to win in battles. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 16:03, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Guessing your title isan admin title, or you are the founder. Erm. Can I make pages for Monster Team combos and Infamous Monsters. Also, I'd make pages for Mazin, Ultras, and Gracky. All of those are special monsters involved in monster teams. I'd like permission to make these pages. P.S. I have the strategy guide, so I'll know what I'm talking about. I just need one thing. How do you Infobox. Srsly hao? Love, Kamikazewolf was here. (talk) 16:48, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Infoboxes How do I use the Infobox template? I have looked at the sourc of a few pages with infoboxes. I use the technique on another wiki, and it showed up nothing like I wanted it too. I looked back, and I saw no difference in the way the Infobox here used any different source from the one I used. I'd liek to know how to use the Infobox template. Also, special monsters from my earlier post. They are about Mazin, Ultras and Gracky. They are not Easter eggs, random wild monsters, or infamous monsters. They are created by having the team nicknames "My 3 Golems," "The Slime Squad," and "The Drack Pack," respectively. They are only obtainable by one of them using a move to combine them all into a powerful single entity. A list of just 3 monsters would be useless, stubby, and uninformative. Kamikazewolf was here. (talk) 02:34, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Rename Can you rename this to this please since it will then match how it is spelt in DQIX. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 20:44, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Actually, forget what I said. I've figured something out anyway. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 22:33, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :Can you delete this since it is no longer in use and the info has been transferred to another name. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 22:37, February 4, 2015 (UTC) ::I've added a section to the Layout Guide page by the way. Thought you would like to know. 'Ellis99' 'CODE' ' ' 17:08, February 5, 2015 (UTC) I've... Learnt my lesson since the block. I'm sorry for asking a user who doesn't edit here for a vote. 'Ellis99' 'CODE XANA' 16:16, February 14, 2015 (UTC) :Please talk to me. 'Ellis99' 'CODE XANA' 15:43, February 15, 2015 (UTC) None selected template Can you create the none selected template please. 'Ellis99' 'CODE XANA' 21:35, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Unsigned template Can you create the unsigned template please. 'Ellis99' 'CODE XANA' 09:16, March 5, 2015 (UTC) rename Can you rename File:DQXI - Serena.png to File:DQIX - Serena.png please. 'Ellis99' 'CODE XANA' 09:19, March 10, 2015 (UTC) :Please respond King... The wiki needs you. 'Ellis99' 'CODE XANA''' 13:56, March 11, 2015 (UTC)